JoeysWorldTour
Joseph Hernandez, better known by on YouTube as JoeysWorldTour, is a food reviewer, vlogger, and chef. His YouTube channel is best known for his food reviews and food challenges. History Early Life Joey grew up in California. He has said that he grew up in the Bay Area and in San Diego. It is not clear where he lived first or when he moved, but he has said that moving away from San Diego was one of the two worst mistakes he has made in his life. Joey studied at Mission College in Santa Clara, CA in the early nineties, graduating with an associate's degree in Culinary Arts/Chef Training. He previously attended Grossmont College in El Cajon, CA, where he studied Political Science and Anthropology. He has stated that he also attended San Diego State University. Culinary Career Joey spent many years in the restaurant industry as a manager of several establishments. Some of his jobs included Manager/Owner of The Burrito Factory, Sous Chef at Umunhum Food & Wine Restaurant, Pastry Chef at The Village Cafe, and Kitchen Manager at Charlie Blair's Pizza & Grill. He cooked with Michelin Star chefs David Kinch of Manresa and Michael Miller of Trevese. Joey also wrote a blog called "Sublime Flavor!". It began in 2008 and ended in 2013 when the domain expired. The blog's tagline was "A global food and wine blog dotted with mouthwatering recipes, musings, and reviews!" On the "About" page, Joey wrote "The goal of this site is to provide you insights, recipes and musings about food, wine, life and dessert!" The early days of the blog featured Joey's original recipes and reports about local food businesses. Later, it evolved to feature mostly recipes from other sites and news about the food industry. Since 2012, Joey has worked as a personal chef and caterer for Sublime Flavor Catering. YouTube Career The JoeysWorldTour YouTube account was started on April 20, 2007. Joey has said that he didn't know he was going to be doing food reviews, otherwise he would have called the channel something else, like Joey's Food Reviews. The first video uploaded to the channel was "A Cannery Row Seagull" on February 6, 2011. The next video was not uploaded until Jun 11, 2012 does not include any videos that have since been deleted or made private. The early days of the channel featured more food challenges, cooking demonstrations, and non-food-related videos. Uploads become more frequent in mid-2012 and 2013. Joey's first food review "KFC Boneless Chicken REVIEWED!" was uploaded on Apr 14, 2013. The channel subsequently became more focused on food reviews. Joey has said that he got into YouTube food reviews "by accident." He was between jobs in 2012 and began uploading food challenges and cooking videos to pass the time. One day, he decided to do a fast-food review in his car. Initially, he was accused of copying YouTube user Daym Drops, who uses a similar format for his videos. However, Joey contacted Daym and received his "blessing" and support, and decided to continue doing reviews. JoeyWorldTour continued with regular uploads of food reviews and gained more views and subscribers. On May 8 2013, Joey told his viewers his channel had just hit 200 subscribers, and on May 11, he stated that it had "close to 300 subscribers." He said he hoped to hit 1,000 "someday." At some point in late 2013 or early 2014, JoeysWorldTour became affiliated with Daym Drops as a member of #TeamDaym. The first video to feature the #TeamDaym logo was "Baskin-Robbins Movie Theater Popcorn Ice Cream REVIEW!" on Jan 14, 2014. As the channel became more popular, the video upload rate increased to 3 per week (uploading on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday). In 2016, the channel continued to grow, and a new influx of viewers came in as JoeysWorldTour was featured in videos by Pyrocynical and LeafyIsHere. This helped propel JoeysWorldTour to somewhat of a internet meme status. In May 2016, JoeysWorldTour reached 100,000 subscribers. Content JoeysWorldTour features several kinds of episodes: Food reviews Joey reviews a food or drink item. These videos are branded as "Joey's Super Kool Food Reviews" and make up the vast majority of the channel. Vlogs Joey speaks to his viewers on various subjects. Food challenges Joey attempts a food-related challenge, like eating an entire jar of Nutella without using his hands. Several of these videos have been set as private and are no longer viewable on the channel. Cooking with Joey Joey demonstrates how to cook a recipe. Travel Joey visits an event or location (examples include Disneyland and WrestleMania Axxess). Production and Filming Most of Joey's food reviews are filmed in his vehicles. He appears to have two trucks, a Chevrolet Tahoe and a Ford pickup. He tries to drive to an isolated location where he won't be seen making the video."Joey's World Tour: Behind The Scenes!!". JoeysWorldTour YouTube channel. Jun 27, 2013. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0w4U96HFgA To film the video, he places the camera on a tripod between the seat and the dashboard. In many reviews, he places the food on the dashboard before eating it and turns the camera around to shoot a closeup of the food. The video then cuts to Joey's face again, giving him an opportunity to say his famous catchphrase, "I'm back!". In 2013, Joey showed his viewers that he wrote down the name of every subscriber to his channel. Subscribers who were "haters" or who cyberbullied other users received an asterisk next to their name. It is not known if Joey still writes down every subscriber. The same notebook also contained notes for his reviews. Revenue It is unknown how much Joey earns from his videos. He has stated that his YouTube income does not cover his expenses, and he still works as a chef and caterer on the weekends."Joey's World Tour Twitter Q & A!" JoeysWorldTour YouTube channel. Jan 25, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEmS2EiKEt0D'Souza, Karen. "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star." The Mercury News. October 11, 2015. http://www.mercurynews.com/entertainment/ci_28955068/move-over-hollywood-this-is-age-youtube-star A JoeysWorldTour Spreadshirt page offers T-shirts for sale. In the Media Joey and JoeysWorldTour have been featured in several media reports. A segment on Comedy Central's Tosh.0 was one of the first to draw public attention to the channel. It featured clips from one of his food challenges. Other television appearances include Upload with Shaquille O' Neal on truTV and Science of Stupid on the National Geographic Channel. JoeysWorldTour was featured in an article in the San Jose Mercury News newspaper, "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star," published on October 11, 2015. Fandom A fan community has grown around the JoeysWorldTour channel. Fans may refer to themselves as "Broeys". Fan communities have been set up on Facebook and Reddit. Joey's fans have also created a JoeysWorldTour wiki on Wikia. Joey's videos have spawned many remixes, parodies, and YouTube Poops. References Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers